


Oh My Days

by TheBewitchedSoldier107



Category: Kingsman (Movies) RPF
Genre: Engagement, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff without Plot, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, Love, Oneshot, Puppy Love, Tears, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 10:33:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19060876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBewitchedSoldier107/pseuds/TheBewitchedSoldier107
Summary: Text prompt:I love you and everything will be okayYou have nice hairAnd things generally work out for people with nice hairYou're perfectStop cryingI love youPinterest prompt:Take my handWhy?I'm trying to ask you to marry me, so take my damn hand!Basically how this all started, is because of someone I know. She has no idea that, I did this or the other one shots. It was originally intended as birthday story... I guess consider it, an early gift? (Jk I'll make you another.) I hope this lifts your spirits though.





	Oh My Days

After getting home from a lunch with friends. Ava sits at the foot, of her bed with a heavy heart.

 

-

The lunch was more drama, than really catching up. Causing her friends to split their... Loyalty if you will. Stupid kindergarten stuff. She thought she'd outgrown from her life.

 

\--

Ava tries wiping the tears from her face. Her phone vibrates in her hand, and she looks at the screen.

 

-

Ava's boyfriend has sent her a text. He tried calling earlier, but Ava hung up when she started to cry.

 

-

**_I love you and everything will be okay_ **

**_You have nice hair_ **

**_And things generally work out for people with nice hair_** \- Taron

 

-

Ava shakes her head at the nonsense message.

 

-

It's silly but it does make Ava smile.

 

\--

Ava's phone vibrates again, as she receives another text.

 

-

**_You're perfect_ **

**_Stop crying_ **

**_I love you_** \- Taron

 

-

Ava sighs as she sends her own text.

 

\--

I don't feel like I deserved to be loved. -Ava

 

-

Taron starts to type a response. But then he stops.

 

\--

Ava stares at her phone. She's afraid if Taron doesn't respond... Then he doesn't love her. But if he does respond, she's so broken she doesn't think she'll believe him.

 

\--

Taron starts typing again.

 

\--

Ava holds her breath.

 

\--

Taron stops typing.

 

-

Ava throws her phone, she falls back on her bed, and she starts crying again.

 

\---

First her friends betray her, her self-confidence takes a beating, and now her boyfriend isn't saying anything.

 

-

"Why do bad things always happen to me?" Ava sobs to herself.

 

\----

Ava is crying so loudly, she doesn't hear her front door open and close.

 

\--

A little body jumps on to the bed.

 

-

Ava sits up when she feels the bed shake.

 

-

"Huh?" Ava looks behind her.

 

-

A small pug pup is staring at Ava.

 

-

"Who are you?" Ava asks sniffling.

 

-

The pup whines as it paws at Ava's thigh.

 

-

Ava sits up completely, she picks up the puppy, and she sets the pup in her lap.

 

\--

"What's your name?" Ava asks, smoothing the pup's fur.

 

-

The pup looks up at Ava.

 

-

"Oh my days..." A voice says.

 

-

Ava looks up surprised.

 

-

Taron smiles.

 

-

"You scared me!" Ava whines, drying her face.

 

\--

"What's wrong love?" Taron asks, walking over to the bed.

 

"Bad day." Ava shrugs.

 

-

Taron sits next to Ava and he wraps her in a hug.

 

-

Ava has one hand on the pup, her free hand on one of Taron's arm, and she breathes in Taron's scent.

 

-

Taron gives Ava a squeeze.

 

\--

The pup playfully barks at the humans.

 

-

Taron and Ava separate with a laugh.

 

-

"What's the puppy's name?" Ava asks.

 

"JB." Taron smiles.

 

-

Ava nods.

 

-

"I got him for us." Taron smiles bigger.

 

"Really?" Ava asks, looking up at Taron.

 

-

Taron nods.

 

-

"That's so sweet." Ava smiles.

 

"I love you Ava." Taron whispers.

 

"Oof." Ava rolls her eyes.

 

-

Taron furrows his brow.

 

-

"I love you too." Ava shyly smiles.

 

-

Taron smiles as he looks at Ava.

 

-

"What?" Ava asks, feeling self-conscious.

 

" ** _Take my hand_**." Taron says, as he holds up his hand.

 

" ** _Why?_** " Ava asks confused.

 

" ** _I'm trying to ask you to marry me, so take my damn hand_**!" Taron states, shaking his hand.

 

-

Ava giggles.

 

-

"Would you please take my hand?" Taron sighs.

 

"Why?" Ava continues to giggle.

 

"Because I want you, to be mine forever!" Taron states.

 

"Why? I don't understand?" Ava still giggles.

 

"Just take my bloody hand!" Taron growls.

 

"Okay!" Ava says in a raspy voice.

 

\--

Taron sighs as Ava rests her hand in his.

 

-

"Ava I love you dearly. Will you please, do me the honor of marrying me?" Taron asks, producing a ring from his pocket.

 

-

Ava gasps at the diamond size.

 

-

Taron nervously waits for her response.

 

-

"Does this come with the puppy?" Ava asks, with a giggle.

 

-

Taron nods.

 

-

"Yes! Yes I will marry you!" Ava smiles, tears filling her eyes.

 

-

Taron sighs relieved, while he slips the ring on to Ava's finger.

 

-

Ava covers her face with her hand. She's unable to stop the tears.

 

-

"Why-? Why are you crying now?" Taron asks, frowning a little.

 

"I'm just really happy." Ava smiles, dropping her hand.

 

-

Taron smiles and he kisses Ava's wet cheek.


End file.
